Complexo Black
by Doomina
Summary: Não eram crianças, não eram ingênuas, não eram inocentes... Mas eram puros. 2º Lugar no VI Challenge Sirius & Bellatrix
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**(N/A)** Essa fic foi desenvolvida para o VI Challenge Sirius & Bellatrix do fórum Alianças 3 Vassouras. Eu a dividi em cinco partes, mas continua sendo short.

Boa leitura,

DP

* * *

Prólogo

A propriedade dos Black era sempre habitada durante do verão. Os irmãos, Fernand e Richard costumavam passar a temporada de férias com sua família unida, enquanto discutiam a situação financeira da empresa conjunta que administravam: a _Pretolium Black_. Era espantosa a maneira que se relacionavam, quase que com respeito e nenhum resquício de fingimento.

Tamanha afinidade era observada e repudiada pelo resto da família, que não suportava a presença dos parentes, mas insistia em se fazer presente em todas as festas de fim de ano. Sendo para bajular os irmãos bem sucedidos ou apenas para fofocar às suas costas, cheios de ódio e inveja por sua fortuna.

Os únicos ilesos nessa onda de ódio eram as crianças, que brincavam harmoniosamente com primos e irmãos. O ar inocente preenchendo os pequenos pulmões enquanto riam ou corriam pelo jardim das mansões as quais os Black frequentemente habitavam.

Mas nesse dia, havia apenas três crianças na sala de estar do Largo Grimmald: Duas garotas loiras sentadas lado a lado e um garotinho mirrado de cabelos castanhos, em pé ao lado de uma poltrona ocupada pelo irmão mais velho, que enrolava a varinha nova no cabelo escuro enquanto abria uma carta endereçada a ele.

Narcisa se apoiava cansada no encosto do sofá, observando a irmã brincar com um kit de costura de sua tia Helena enquanto os primos liam excitados um pergaminho que acabara de chegar através de uma coruja parda que pousou sobre a mesinha de centro, onde se expunha à grande perigo sob os olhares nada amistosos de Bellatrix, segurando um tesoura pontuda sem idéia do que cortar primeiro.

"Meu irmão vai para a Hogwarts!" exclamou o irmão mais novo de Sirius, Régulo. O orgulho excessivo na voz do garoto que fez com que Bellatrix revidasse:

"Andrômeda entrou já faz dois anos", disse ela jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro descontraída e triunfante enquanto os alisava.

Bellatrix gostava muito de seus cabelos, diferentes dos das irmãs que eram exageradamente loiros e davam pouco destaque aos rostos porcelana. Sentia-se privilegiada pela cor negra de seus fios espessos e brilhantes. Honrava seu sobrenome, procedência do legítimo Black, seu pai.

"_Minha bela Bella", dizia ele com orgulho enquanto entrelaçava os dedos em uma mecha negra do cabelo de sua filha preferida fazendo-a sorrir..._

Fez uma trança, mas esta relutantemente deixou-se prender por completo, soltando pequenos fios rebeldes à mostra como vingança, não estava acostumada à isso. Fios orgulhosos, como a dona. Apreciavam sua liberdade, despersos nos ombros de Bellatrix desde seus cinco anos, caindo com graciosidade e contribuindo para que a garota fosse a mais bela dentre as filhas de Richard e Verônica Black.

"É" retomou o garoto enojado pela atenção que a prima dava aos seus cabelos "Mas ela foi parar na Corvinal" insistiu ele cinicamente.

"Isso não indica que ela é inteligente?" a voz muito fina de Nascisa arriscou defender a irmã, que lhe trançava os cabelos imitando o penteado de Bellatrix.

"Ainda sim, será sempre uma vergonha para um legítimo Black" continuou Régulo com voz pesarosa.

A única morena dentre as três irmãs achou aquilo uma falta de respeito. Lançou um olhar significativo à Andrômeda, que meramente se abateu. Bellatrix às vezes achava que a irmã mais velha era surda e muda. Só isso explicaria sua falta de ação quando alguém a desmerecia. Como aquele pirralho, que se ela quisesse podia transformar em rato tendo dois anos de aprendizado na escola. Mas ela nada fez... Nada além de levantar e esticar à mão para a irmã mais nova, ainda sentada no sofá.

"Vamos Cisa, está na hora de tomar seu remédio" e as duas saíram da sala sem mais palavras. Narcisa tinha constantes enxaquecas, que herdara da mãe. Bellatrix não conseguia entender como uma criança tão fútil pudesse transparecer ainda mais sua dependência através de uma doença adulta.

"Talvez ela não seja legítima, ou saiu defeituosa como as irmãs." retomou Sirius, sorrindo e colocando a ponta da varinha encostada no próprio queixo de forma à firmar seu deboche "Todos na sua família parecem nascer com anomalias, não é mesmo Trixie?"

Bellatrix detestava aquele apelido, tão acostumada ao delicado Bella que todos os seus familiares usavam quando se dirigiam à sua pessoa. Controlou sua raiva, lembrando que algum dia teria sua chance de revidar, talvez agora fosse o momento certo:

"Retire o que disse, seu...seu.." mas não conseguiu uma palavra forte o suficiente para transmitir seu ódio pelo primo. Apanhou uma almofada no sofá atirando com força nele, que desviou antes que chegasse a atingir seu rosto.

"Que foi Trixie?" Zombou Sirius jogando a almofada na poltrona da qual se levantou "Faltou ar para terminar a frase?" ele agarrou o próprio pescoço imitando alguém que estava sendo enforcado "Estou sufocando, me salvem, me salvem...".

Sirius sabia sobre sua fraqueza, e era o único que fazia questão de transformar isso numa anormalidade. O primo respirava normalmente, não sabia como era sentir-se sufocado. Bellatrix amaldiçoou todos os Black responsáveis pelo nascimento desse parente e desejou que se arrependessem de tê-lo posto nesse mundo algum dia.

"Cale a boca, seu..." e apanhou outra almofada atirando com mais força ainda no garoto, que desviou novamente.

Régulo riu gostosamente, fazendo uma imitação paródica da prima "Seu...seu... (e fez um gesto com as mãos) almofada" ninguém entendeu a piada infantil.

"É um xingamento interessante" observou Sirius pensativo, voltando a representar uma simulação de sufoco enquanto tapava a própria cara com a almofada em questão.

Bellatrix controlou o ímpeto de avançar no primo mais velho, então investiu sobre o menor cujas risadas ainda soavam no ar, irritando-a profundamente já que foram causadas às suas custas. Sirius não percebeu seu ataque, o rosto ainda coberto pela almofada. Quando se deu por falta das risadas do irmão ele rapidamente interveio entre a prima que tentava estrangular Régulo.

"Largue-o" berrou ele empurrando Bellatrix com força e fazendo a garota cair no chão.

Ela conseguiu pegar sua varinha no ato, empunhando-a rapidamente e sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Apontou na direção de Sirius, e começou a sufocar respirando visivelmente fino enquanto segurava a varinha com a mão trêmula.

"Há, quero ver você usar ela agora" o garoto cruzou os braços e sorriu em desafio.

Queria muito saber um feitiço que o fizesse engolir aquelas palavras, mas nada lhe veio à mente. Apenas um clarão preenchido pelas constantes risadas de Régulo, fazendo a garota dar um passo decidido à frente. A sala de estar voltara à cor natural, e sua voz estava mais firme. Deu mais um passo, fuzilando Sirius, ainda imóvel e com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

"Eu vou fazer isso..." sussurrou ela ameaçadora "Quando aprender eu o farei, não tenha dúvidas disso" e inclinou a ponta da varinha na direção da jugular do primo antes de quebrá-la ao meio jogando um pedaço em cada canto da sala.

Sirius urrou de raiva, a varinha que comprara com antecedência para o seu primeiro ano escolar acabara de ser destruída. Apanhando a primeira coisa que viu na frente (esta sendo a tesoura de costura sobre a mesinha de centro), ele pulou em cima da prima, que caiu no chão com um baque, os narizes quase tão próximos quanto seus cólons, compridos de forma exagerada e causando um novo acesso em Bellatrix.

"Sirius, cuidado" advertiu Régulo preocupado.

"Não" retorquiu ele, com a ponta da tesoura apertando a bochecha pálida de Bellatrix que começou a apresentar uma coloração vermelha "Essa deficiente vai aprender uma lição".

Bellatrix desejou que Sirius não fosse tão pesado, a ponto de impedi-la de se mover ou falar. Inspirou com força, uma pequena quantidade de ar sendo sugada pela boca não foi o bastante. Os sons agudos de sua tentativa fizeram Régulo sair da sala em busca de ajuda, percebendo que Sirius não sairia dali mesmo que ele pedisse.

"Vai aprender que não é a única Black aqui, Trixie" ele não pareceu se importar com a falta de ar que deixou Bellatrix ainda mais pálida.

"Faça..." falou ela num murmúrio quase imperceptível.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Preferia morrer a ter que chamar Sirius de primo novamente. Teria sorte se ressuscitasse em outra pele, outra família, outra vida. O garoto não demonstrou nenhuma reação além de surpresa quando ela pediu para que ele a machucasse. Foi quando ele percebeu a trança rebelde cobrindo o pescoço da prima, brincou com ela antes de dizer:

"Tirarei um pouco orgulho que tem de ser uma legítima Black" e passou a tesoura no máximo que pôde pegar da trança, apoiando as mãos ao lado da garota antes de se levantar. "Bela trança, Bella".

E a partir daquele dia, Sirius nunca mais a chamou de Trixie, mas a prima começou a odiar Bella tão igualmente quanto.

Régulo chegou à sala acompanhado da mãe e da tia. Esta e olhou apavorada para trança na mão de Sirius e soltou um gritinho antes de apanhar Bellatrix no colo:

"Helena, olha o que esse demônio que você chama de filho fez com a minha Bella" e lançou um olhar rancoroso ao garoto antes de apoiar a cabeça da filha em seu ombro.

Era fato que as cunhadas também se detestavam, uma tentando roubar o título de esposa mais sortuda da outra sem nenhum sucesso, pois os filhos eram a única que as diferenciava.

"Ora, essa garota deve ter feito algo para ele agir assim, Verônica" defendeu morena abraçando o ombro dos filhos e encostado-os em sua cintura "Meus filhos são muito bem comportados"

"São duas pestes, isso sim!" Retrucou a loira exasperada.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" a voz de Fernand se fez presente no cômodo.

"O seu filho acabou de ferir minha Bella" informou Verônica correndo o olhar pelo cômodo a fim de encontrar Narcisa e Andrômeda.

"Ele só cortou-lhe os cabelos quando percebeu ela estrangulando Régulo"

"Bella, você fez isso?" perguntou Richard amargurado, mas ela negou freneticamente com a cabeça.

Sirius indignou-se, acusaria a prima novamente se a mãe não tivesse impedido apertando seus ombros levemente. Todos ficaram em silêncio, a respiração de Bellatrix voltara ao normal, mas ela continuava com olhar de vítima. Fernand, sendo o homem da casa, deveria dizer algo para cessar a discussão. Percebendo que os dois lados teve culpa no ocorrido, ele apenas bateu a mão de leve no ombro do irmão.

"Deixe-os... São apenas inocentes crianças." e indicou para que voltassem ao escritório.

Fernand se enganara duplicamente: Havia apenas _uma_ criança naquela sala. E _nenhum_ Black era inocente, independente de sua idade ou sexo. O sangue puro que corria em suas veias os impedia de apresentar qualquer característica ingênua que possuíssem. A prole era falsária, impertinente, rancorosa... E Sirius e Bellatrix honravam seu sangue como qualquer outro Black.

Não eram crianças, não eram ingênuas, não eram inocentes...

Mas eram _puros_.


	2. Asma & Sangue

Capítulo Um – Asma e Sangue

Largo Grimmald nunca parecera tão sombria. A lua nova iluminava com fraqueza as janelas reluzentes da propriedade e o calor abafado de início de verão fazia com que elas parecessem antiquadas, efeito causado também pela poeira da brisa quente que o clima favorecia.

Uma garota estava perdida no dormitório da ala leste. Também pudera, não visitara aquela casa há quase um ano, mas não era a construção que a confundia. Estava perdida em lembranças... Acontecimentos passados que se faziam presentes quase todas as noites em seu quarto, na forma de pesadelos.

A região surreal e confusa... Fronteira entre o sonho e a realidade, onde nada faz muito sentido. A visão turva de um garoto segurando uma tesoura estava esvaecendo vagarosamente de sua mente, sendo substituída pela escuridão assombrosa da noite sem lua. Mesmo com as janelas abertas, era impossível enxergar algo através da cortina de cetim fina, dançando conforme a brisa suave do verão a atingia.

Bellatrix esticou o braço com certa urgência, tentando apanhar o copo de água no criado mudo. A boca seca clamava por algo líquido e um mal estar pareceu invadir suas artérias, provocando uma sensação horrível de falta de ar. Apalpou com avidez e amaldiçoou a falta de estrelas no céu quando o copo escorregou pelos dedos finos, partindo-se em pedaços ao atingir o assoalho de madeira.

Sem esperanças, a garota percebeu que não poderia conseguir o que queria com tanta facilidade, o que a irritou profundamente. Levantou-se rapidamente, quase sufocando no ar abafado do quarto mais quente da casa e sentiu como se fosse desmaiar. Segurou firme no espaldar da cama, respirando fundo e enchendo os pulmões do ar que faltava.

_Odiava seus pulmões, sua fraqueza, sua asma..._

"_Uma doença muito comum entre os trouxas",_ informou um curandeiro do St. Mungus, o que fez a mãe Verônica torcer o nariz indignada, recusando qualquer sugestão de tratamento administrado por um sangue-ruim que se autodenominavam médicos. Bellatrix não precisava de um, não era grave.

A garota nunca soube o porquê nascera com tamanha deficiência. Sua única saída fora culpar os pais, responsáveis diretamente pelo sangue transferido, que ela suspeitava estar infectado quando foi concebida. De qualquer forma, isso não fazia dela uma trouxa, nem algo perto disso. Nunca deixou transparecer essa sua enfermidade, embora todos os Black soubessem de seu problema.

"Estou bem!" replicava ela quando tinha um acesso e ninguém ousava contrariar.

Tinha orgulho de ser uma bruxa, e de pertencer à família Black. Sangue puro! E mesmo que não soubesse fazer magia exata ainda, sempre se considerava mais importante do que os outros. Fora ensinada assim desde que nascera, e só uma criança muito idiota não aprenderia essa lição em nove anos de aprendizagem.

Aprendera também que levar um copo de água para cama era a coisa mais sensata a fazer se acaso sofresse o costumeiro mal estar. Funcionava sempre. Quer dizer, quase sempre... Um caco de vidro picou seu dedo quando andou pelo quarto escuro. _Maldita lua nova_, pensou irritada enquanto acendia uma vela no castiçal.

Mirou o espelho, a luz fraca e amarelada refletiu seu rosto pálido e os fios lisos do seu cabelo curto, na altura do queixo. Não voltou a crescer. Tesouras de bruxo não cortavam parcialmente. Era para sempre. Sorriu vingada ao se lembrar de uma coruja parda que jamais voou após pousar na sala de estar do Largo Grimmald há um ano atrás.

Esse devaneio a fez com que esquecesse o motivo de ter acordado. "Líquido...Preciso de água" lembrou ela para os botões de sua camisola.

Os pés descalços deram pacinhos curtos até a porta, abrindo-a com cautela. Pôde ouvir as juntas rangerem de forma aguda e pavorosa, mas isso tão pouco a incomodou saindo no corredor e segurando o castiçal à sua frente. Deslizou a mão pelo corrimão da escadaria, mas uma voz a impediu de descer. Virou o rosto para fitar a porta que selava o corredor, a voz vinha de lá, embora agora se parecessem mais gemidos, como se alguém estivesse sonhando. Ou ainda melhor: tendo pesadelos.

A vontade de verificar o que se passava naquele quarto foi maior do que a necessidade de matar sua sede, uma vez sabendo quem dormia ali.

O filho arrogante de sua tia Helena, trancafiado como um animal selvagem desde que chegara de férias. Adquirira um estranho comportamento, muito mais pretensioso do que antes de receber a tão esperada carta da escola no ano passado. Teve um novo acesso quando fora informada que o seu quarto era próximo ao dele, mas agora percebia que isso poderia vir a seu favor. Estava prestes a descobrir a fraqueza dele. Qual forma assumiam seus pesadelos.

_Odiava Sirius, seu primo, seu sangue..._


	3. Pesadelo & Trevas

Capitulo Dois – Pesadelo & Trevas

A porta estava trancada, mas isso não a impediu de abri-la usando um feitiço simples que a irmã ensinara no ano passado. Empunhou sua varinha, ansiosa para usá-la pela primeira vez. Ganhara o presente do pai no dia anterior, depois de muito insistir que não a usaria. Mentira, é claro.

"Alohomora" sussurrou a garota apontando sua varinha para a fechadura e ouvindo-a destrancar no mesmo momento.

Empurrou a porta vagarosamente, pois a casa era antiga e qualquer movimento emitia sons que a condenariam. O quarto era relativamente maior e mais iluminado que o seu, mas seu tamanho fora ignorado pela bagunça que preenchia um grande espaço desnecessário. Livros esparramados por todo o chão, um baú com vestes tão imundas que fizeram Bellatrix questionar se algum elfo doméstico visitara o cômodo recentemente.

Sirius revirava na cama, os olhos semicerrados e a testa suada. Bellatrix não lhe deu atenção, continuando a _xeretar_ os seus pertences. Alguns pergaminhos espalhados sobre uma escrivaninha chamaram-lhe atenção, ela se aproximou e leu algumas anotações sob um desenho que parecia ser a planta de uma casa gigantesca.

_Marotos apresentam: o Mapa Secreto... (modificar introdução)_

_Codinomes: SBAlmofadinhas, RL Aluado, PPRabicho e _

_JPQuatro-Olhos (ele odeia, vamos mudar)_

_P.S. – Falta vasculhar o corredor da bruxa de um olho só, o gordo Slug confirmou a existência de uma passagem ali._

Riu do que acabara de ler, percebendo que aquilo era com certeza obra de algum clubinho que o primo decidira participar. _Quanta estupidez_, pensou divertida quando seus olhos focalizaram um emblema em forma de leão. Bellatrix sorriu segurando o pedaço de tecido que com certeza fora descosturado de alguma veste escolar. O emblema dizia em letras finas e douradas: _Grifinória_!

Então era esse o motivo pelo qual o primo passara o as férias trancado em seu quarto. Não era para estudar, como os tios diziam e acreditavam. Era para esconder que ele, assim como Andrômeda, fora parar numa casa diferente da legítima anfitriã dos Black: Sonserina. _Não me surpreendente ter encontrado um bando de amigos idiotas tão rapidamente._ Sua mente falou sozinha.

Percebendo as incansáveis tentativas do garoto para costurar um emblema prateado nas vestes sujas a malcheirosas, Bellatrix decidiu que lhe pouparia tanto trabalho. Pensando numa maneira mais eficaz da revelação fazer efeito, ela abriu um novo sorriso, mais acentuado e malicioso. Descobrira a fraqueza do primo, finalmente...

- Não! – gemeu Sirius se levantando de sopetão, os olhos lacrimejados e a pele pálida iluminada pela luz da vela que Bellatrix esquecera pouco antes de correr para fora do quarto.

Não viu ninguém no quarto, e um temor profundo invadiu seu peito quando percebeu a porta escancarada. Levou a mão direita ao pescoço, e sentiu algo saliente umedecer sua palma. Aquilo o aterrorizou ainda mais, fitou os dedos manchados numa coloração avermelhada e sussurrou para si mesmo:

"_Ele esteve aqui"_ e agarrou a colcha quente que cobria os pés da cama, puxando com rapidez até que seu corpo estivesse completamente coberto.

_Odiava vampiros, seu demônio fictício, seu pesadelo..._

Eles pareciam se materializar com mais facilidade cada vez que se deitava, às vezes fazendo-o acreditar que eram reais. Mas o que seria aquele líquido se não sangue em sua mão? Talvez fosse a mente dele pregando peças, agarrara o pescoço com tanta força que chegou a julgar se não fora ele mesmo que causou aquele ferimento.

Estava abafado e ele achou que ia sufocar. Mas seu medo o impediu de espiar fora da colcha, não queria confirmar suas suspeitas. Já fora demais para ele encontrá-lo nas masmorras da escola, embora soubesse que mereceu aquilo por estar fora da cama após o toque de recolher. Se não fosse um garoto com semelhante desinteresse por regras escolares, ele poderia não estar mais ali.

James Potter o salvara de um vampiro habitante de um armário de vassouras em Hogwarts. Devia sua vida ao garoto, agora _seu amigo_... Sentiu certo receio ao recusar seu convite para visitá-lo no verão. Não queria ficar sozinho, sentia medo da promessa que aqueles olhos vermelhos fizeram antes que a porta do armário fosse lacrada:

"Voltarei por você..." sussurrou ele sucumbindo na escuridão.

Até adultos tinham medo das trevas, e Sirius não era diferente. Mesmo preso num corpo de criança, ele sabia distinguir palavras de ameaça quando estas se tornavam promessas. Fechou os olhos com força, mas não adormeceu até que as luzes do sol refletissem no espaldar de sua cama.

_Odiava a noite, sua escuridão, suas trevas..._


	4. Hipocrisia & Infantilidade

Capítulo Três – Hipocrisia & Infantilidade

A minúscula fila de formigas trilhava o costumeiro caminho pela varanda do Largo Grimmald quando uma sombra caiu sobre elas, esmagando seus corpos frágeis que antes seguiam na direção do enorme copo de suco encostado na parede.

"Malditas, nem pensem em arruinar minha bebida" murmurou Bellatrix desgrudando os pequenos cadáveres da sua palma.

A garota passara a tarde toda sentada ali, isolada enquanto tentava controlar sua ansiedade _sufocante_ com copos e mais copos de líquidos oferecidos pelos elfos domésticos. Descobrira que suco de morango era mais eficaz do qualquer outro, sua coloração parecia substituir o sangue contaminado pela doença, purificando-o. O excesso de açúcar atraía insetos, mas a garota não hesitava em transformá-los em defuntos antes que pudessem alcançar seu _medicamento_.

Tomou mais um gole e observou o sol poente sorrindo ao perceber que faltava pouco para seus planos se concretizarem. O jantar em família era o melhor momento para revelar toda a verdade sobre o primo traidor do próprio sangue. As duas famílias estariam reunidas, no silêncio que a ocasião em questão exigia. _Não se fala durante uma refeição Black_, principalmente porque há olhares suficientemente verdadeiros para que sejam substituídos por frases feitas e dissonantes. É uma tradição de família e Ballatrix estava prestes quebrá-la mais uma vez.

_Odiava suas tradições, seu silêncio, sua hipocrisia..._

Os talheres emitiam sons estridentes ao deslizar na porcelana fina dos pratos numa melodia quase tão irritante quanto à de um violino desafinado. Os Black apreciavam o suculento jantar constituído de carne bovina e mal passada. Pequeninos respingos de sangue misturando-se à saliva dos adultos enquanto as crianças faziam careta ao típico prato servido nas festas de fim de ano.

"Sirius Black foi selecionado para a casa da Grifinória" as palavras de Bellatrix cortaram o silêncio como uma faca afiada.

A surpresa da frase dita durante um jantar em família foi abafada pela essência do seu significado. Taças valiosas escorregaram por entre dedos finos que as mantinham no ar, talheres caíram com um tilintar na prataria de porcelana e dentes pararam de se mover abandonando a carne mastigada na boca fechada, antes de forçá-la a escorregar quase intacta pela garganta.

"Bellatrix!" rosnou o tio da garota numa voz furiosa nunca usada antes com ela "Não fale na hora do jantar, sobretudo para contar mentiras e..."

"Espere Fernand!" pediu o irmão, encarando a filha confusamente. "Não acho que Bella esteja mentindo".

Lembrava muito bem quando Andrômeda contou sobre sua desgraça de ser selecionada para uma casa que não fosse a Sonserina. Não se arrependera de castigá-la da devida forma por essa infâmia, o que fez da garota um túmulo todas vezes que alguém a difamava. Ela merecia, fora seu erro e ele com certeza se arrependera de cometê-lo. Coincidentemente, Bellatrix usara o mesmo momento para fazer a revelação que Richard ouvira há três anos atrás.

Ele sabia que a garota levara broncas o suficiente para não cometer o crime da palavra num jantar de família. Se usou aquele momento para falar algo, era porque sabia que todos a ouviriam sem contestá-la. Uma revelação dessas não podia passar a limpo, não para um Black. O que fê-lo perceber só agora que não devia ter chamado atenção para o assunto.

"Está insinuando que meu filho legítimo é um traidor como essa sua bastarda mestiça, Richard?" Fernand cuspiu as palavras como se estivessem presas há anos em sua garganta.

Um simples olhar assustado de Sirus fora o bastante para confirmar a verdade nas palavras da sobrinha, mas ele não sucumbiria sozinho à essa desgraça. Levaria o irmão junto com ele, mesmo que isso custasse um voto que ele jurou nunca quebrar. _Acréscimo de memória foi tudo o que ele precisou para fazer a esposa acreditar que gerara Andrômeda antes do casamento._

"Mestiça?" pediu a voz de Verônica em total confusão "Do que ele está falando, Richard?"

Bellatrix observava horrorizada a discussão expandindo-se num momento que fora criado apenas para mastigar carne mal passada e beber o vinho tinto e antiquado. Ficaria satisfeita com um simples, porém rigoroso castigo que Fernand com certeza daria à Sirius quando descobrisse seu segredo. Nunca imaginou que sua frase fosse desencadear o verdadeiro motivo da irmandade da qual todos os outros Black sentiam inveja. Mais uma vez baseada em falsidade e traição.

Se deu por falta do primo e julgou se alguém notaria se ela também saísse da mesa sem que a vissem. Por fim percebeu que não, pois os pais estavam ocupados demais discutindo a ponto de impedi-la que imitasse o gesto que Sirius fizera pouco antes de Richard defender sua palavra. Saiu pela única porta de vidro, que dava para um enorme jardim onde ela tinha certeza que encontraria Sirius.

Escondido na sua tão preciosa casa de madeira, aonde sempre ia quando sua covardia o impedia de enfrentar um castigo pela desobediência tão constante em suas ações. Sirius não tinha respeito por regras, e embora Bellatrix soubesse que ela não era diferente, jamais admitiria. Pois significaria ter algo em comum com o primo, o que era incontestavelmente impossível.

Aproximou-se da escadinha de madeira. E ergueu os olhos para o alto, onde pôde enxergar uma luz fraca propagando-se pela pequena porta de entrada. Ouviu um baque surdo de alguém caindo no chão e subiu com rapidez sentindo-se muito idiota ao fazê-lo. Aquele era o lugar onde as irmãs e Régulo gostavam de brincar enquanto ela se isolava na varanda dos fundos.

_Odiava suas brincadeiras, suas distrações, sua infantilidade..._


	5. Fraqueza & Complexos

Capítulo Quatro – Fraqueza & Complexos

Sirius contemplou a forma humana do morcego que invadira sua propriedade. Os olhos vermelhos iluminados pela pouca luz da vela que ele acabara de acender. Sentia-se indefeso, caído aos pés de seu pesadelo materializado fisicamente. O vampiro que voltara para cumprir sua promessa, ou ameaça. Ele não tinha certeza de qual palavra usar no momento, tão pouco fazia sentido pensar nelas pouco antes do que estava para acontecer.

Morreria. Encurralado no único lugar que ele tanto confiava poder escondê-lo dos seus inimigos, e de seus problemas. Obviamente fora um familiar que deixara a janela aberta exposta aos perigos da noite, e agora não tinha dúvidas de que ceder abrigo ao irmão fora uma péssima idéia. Mas antes isso do que tê-lo ao seu lado, insistindo com a brincadeira e atrapalhando o desenvolvimento de seu mapa secreto.

A criatura das trevas continuava encarando-o, como uma fera prestes a devorar sua presa. Por que não acabava com isso logo? Foi quando ouviu algo que respondeu sua pergunta. Gemidos, de alguém fazendo esforço para subir o degrau falso da escadinha de madeira. Mais uma vítima se aproximava, e Sirius não tinha dúvidas de que era Bellatrix quem estava subindo para morrer com ele.

"Fuja!" berrou em plenos pulmões e sentiu a criatura avançar sobre seu pescoço, fincando os dentes pontiagudos no mesmo, mas antes que pudesse sugar seu sangue algo atingiu seu atacante.

Um clarão amarelo iluminou toda extremidade daquele cômodo retangular. Sirius viu o vampiro se transformar num morcego bem diante de seus olhos, voando pela janela assim que a varinha de Bellatrix cessou um feitiço que imitava a luz quente e forte do sol. _Usada também em azarações de lança-chamas ou em um Incêndio_, dizia o "Livro Padrão de Feitiços – 1ª Série".

A prima o encarou com uma expressão divertida, misturada à um sorriso de debochada incredulidade. _Veio cantar vitória pela descoberta_ pensou Sirius enfurecido. Desejou que não estivesse tão encolhido na parede quando a morena desfez o sorriso numa gargalhada, que preencheu o cômodo como fizera a escuridão enquanto o vampiro a ocupava.

"O grande Almofadinhas com medo de um morceguinho, é?" zombou ela muito satisfeita. "Onde está sua valentia, grifinório?"

Foi incapaz de controlar sua raiva. Levantou num pulo e surpreendeu a prima empurrando-a contra a parede antes que ela pudesse usar a varinha. Prensou as costas dela na madeira e levou as mãos ao seu pescoço, sufocando-a. Grifinória era conhecida por sua coragem e ousadia, e ele não ia ser diferente.

"Vai morrer antes de se tornar a sonserina que tanto merece ser, Bella" sibilou ele ao olhar apavorado da prima, que lutava por liberdade.

Tentara a todo custo esconder sua desgraça dos pais, sabendo que eles nunca o veriam como filho legítimo quando a descobrissem. E toda sua esperança de ainda permanecer um Black fora esculachada à revelação de que a prima era mestiça, portanto havia um desculpa para sua traição. Os dois estavam fadados uma vida de eterna humilhação, e a responsável por isso estava sufocando sob seus dedos.

"Me solte," falou a Bellatrix num engasgo.

O ar estava faltando em seus pulmões novamente, mas era muito mais grave agora... Não era um acesso que estava causando isso, mas sim as mãos grossas e ásperas do primo. Seria ele corajoso o bastante para enforcá-la? Seria ousado o bastante para cometer seu assassinato? Essas eram as principais características da casa a qual ele pertencia, e ele não tinha escolha a não ser honrá-las.Por fim teve sua resposta quando o primo a soltou, caindo de joelhos no chão e permitindo que lágrimas escorressem desoladas por seu semblante.

Bellatrix teria adorado a oportunidade para mais uma vez debochar de suas fraquezas, mas a garota sentiu como se ainda estivesse sufocando. Começou a ter um acesso, sugando pouco ar com todas as forças que seu pulmão foi capaz de reunir naquele momento. As tentativas agudas voltaram a soar no silêncio, causando-lhe pavor a ver o primo não se manifestar.

_Preciso de líquido_ pensou ela desesperada, olhando em volta e encontrando apenas seco. O ar seco que faltava em seu pulmão, mas enchia com facilidade o de Sirius. Foi quando percebeu algo vermelho proferindo no pescoço do primo, ainda ajoelhado em sua frente. _Preciso de suco de morango_ pensou antes de avançar com os lábios no ferimento, sugando com urgência.

Sirius foi pego de surpresa, abrindo os olhos quando sentiu a garota se aproximar, mas ela já estava grudada ao seu pescoço. A única coisa que veio à sua mente foi a explicação do porque Bellatrix não sentira medo quando há pouco, enfrentara aquela criatura das trevas. Era _um deles_, e agora sabia o porque não fora capaz de enforcá-la: medo.

_Odiava seu medo, sua covardia, sua fraqueza..._

Bellatrix já não conseguia distinguir sangue do líquido vermelho que a fizera melhorar, se afastou crente de que fora suco de morango que bebera no pescoço do primo, aliviando sua respiração. Ele a fitava com uma expressão confusa e atordoada, como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar. Sentiu um mal estar, algo relacionado ao que acabara de beber.

"Sirius...O que...?" mas desmaiou antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

Sirius inclinou seu corpo sobre o da prima, a mão estacando o sangue que jorrava do pescoço enquanto ele julgava se a garota ainda vivia, desesperado com a possibilidade contrária. Ela bebera seu sangue, será que era veneno o que causou seu desmaio? Talvez ele não fosse um Black, talvez fosse esse o motivo de ter ido para a Grifinória.

Mais do que nunca, ele desejou ser igual à prima. E por mais que quisesse odiar a garota, não conseguia ao vê-la ali tão indefesa. Havia sangue na sua boca, _seu sangue_... Ele inclinou para ouvir a respiração dela, que milagrosamente parecia normal e sem falhas. De repente tudo começou a clarear e ele sentiu o _seu_ próprio corpo amolecer, enfraquecendo.

Lembrou dos sonhos, nos quais ele tinha a mesma sensação quando o vampiro o sugava. Era sangue que lhe faltava, e se ele não recuperasse parte dele imediatamente, acabaria desmaiando como Bellatrix fizera. Então quem os socorreria? Seriam dois corpos inertes naquele espaço até que alguém decidisse cessar a discussão e vir atrás deles. Contemplou os lábios da prima, o pouco sangue que ela relutou engolir enquanto tentava cessar seu ataque.

Aproximou, unindo toda sua coragem e força naquele ato. Os lábios se encostaram delicadamente, e ambos olhares se cruzaram quando Bellatrix finalmente despertou. Um choque elétrico percorreu seus corpos de criança, causando um afastamento frenético de ambas as partes.

"Seu boboca, por que me beijou?" Indagou Bellatrix com voz fina enquanto esfregava as mãos com força nos lábios inchados.

"Você me atacou!" Devolveu o garoto imitando o gesto da prima.

Há quem diga que adultos agem como crianças em certas ocasiões... Talvez fosse o quase encontro com a morte. Talvez fosse a ligação que partilharam naquele momento. Talvez fosse a mistura do sangue semelhante que corria em suas veias. O fato é que Sirius e Bellatrix eram diferentes e únicos.

_Odiavam ser adultos, sua confusão, seus complexos..._

Voltaram a ser crianças após aquele dia, mas a inocência se perdera assim que seus lábios se tocaram novamente... Anos depois.

* * *

**(N/A)** Eu acho que escrevi pelo menos uns cinco começos diferentes para esse Challenge. S/B é um shipper tão _complexo_, imaginem eles crianças então? Puxa vida, eu tinha pensado em narrar a história através da Andrômeda porque eu escrevo melhor em 1ª pessoa, mas depois de umas quatro tentativas, desisti...

E foi esse o projeto final, espero que tenham gostado.

DP


End file.
